Project Summary: The genesis of colorectal and pancreatic cancer involves the interaction of environmental and heritable causes. Key to discoveries in diagnosis and treatment of these malignancies is the understanding of these factors by investigation of well-characterized and available patient data and specimens. The goal of Core 3 is to provide SPORE and other investigators with these materials to support the research of familial, environmental and molecular genetic factors in both colorectal and pancreatic cancer. With this regard, a registry and clinical study of patients with hereditary colorectal cancer and polyposis syndromes were founded at the Johns Hopkins Hospital in 1973. In 1982, the Bowel Tumor Working Group was formed to study the pathobiology and molecular genetics of colorectal tumors. In 1991, the Core 3 was formed. The electronic records for this Core are maintained in computerized Progeny and REDCap data bases and includes: 1) families with a history of familial aggregation of colorectal cancer, early onset colorectal cancer and polyposis syndromes and 2) family histories and food frequency questionnaires on patients evaluated for colorectal neoplasm 3) families with a history of pancreatic cancer 4) patients with cystic neoplasms of the pancreas and 5) control individuals. Over its history the Core has expanded in several ways. In 1996 the Core was updated to include individuals with a personal or family history of pancreatic cancer. In this current proposal, we will expand the Core to include individuals with cystic neoplasms of the pancreas and control individuals. The specific aims of our Family and Population Core are: 1. To collect family history, medical history, pathological records, environmental/exposure and dietary data from at risk and affected individuals with colorectal and pancreatic neoplasms and associated syndromes. 2. To procure specimens including blood, stool, saliva and cyst fluid in at-risk and affected individuals with colorectal and pancreatic neoplasms and associated syndromes. Relevance: The importance of the knowledge gained by the data accumulated by this Core is significant and multifactorial. Benefits from this knowledge include risk markers necessary for the initiation of preventative surveillance strategies, diagnostic markers essential to the appropriate medical and surgical treatment of these tumors, and therapeutic targets needed for the development of medical therapies.